Stars and wolves
by Wuk Wolf
Summary: My first ever trip outside of my city was to Rome, didn't expect going to the stars for the second


_**this is a fan story based on the visual novel Adastra, written by Howly (the echo project) and drawn by Haps. I strongly recommend that you play the much better **__**original VN story**__** (keep in mind that adastra contains themes of adult nature.)**__** and consider helping them both out at their respective patron pages.**_

_** i'm writing this to have fun and also to improve my written **__**English because just like most the people in here. English is my second language so expect a lot weird grammar and spelling mistakes, and i would appreciate anyone pointing my mistakes so i learn from them and avoid them in the future.**_

* * *

_** chapter 1**_

I can't describe in words how I feel right now as I look out the plane's window. for the first time in my life, I see such beautiful landscapes through my own eyes rather than the screens of TVs and phones, while I did see much more fascinating views through them. Nothing beats seeing the views by your own eyes, especially for someone who had never once left his city. But the happiness I felt melted away when I thought of my city, my home and my family. even now that I'm two states away from home and pretty happy about starting university in a much better place, I still feel guilty that I basically did everything the complete opposite of what my parents expected from me. Apparently my parents had this whole life planed for me which I ruined by joining this university program. While most people leave their homes with their parents hugging them and wishing them happiness and to be safe mine didn't even see me before my departure, At least my friends did though. I lean back on my seat and look at my refection on the window a blank face replaced the happy and cheerful one before it. so torn between feeling happy or depressed that I kind of just felt empty at that moment…. The flight went for a long time after that note.

* * *

Things went boring after that, spending the whole day setting up with our group. after we finished we decided to go somewhere to sort off chill out after the long flight, we settled on going to the closest ruins to our building which happens to be the biggest in the city and I of course was very excited about it.

At the end of the day however my enthusiasm and curiosity got the best of me and I ended up being the last person to leave the ruins, and when I came back everyone was already in their rooms probably sleeping due to the jet lag and it seems that I'm the only one who is awake at the time aside from the lonely guard at the entrance. Seeing that he's dozing on and off by himself I decided to breaks the rules only this time and go the off limit area which is the rooftop, risking it so I can see the city form a high point.

That turned out to be a bad idea however since you can't really see anything through the other buildings. and with the annoying sound of the generator on the next building, they seem to have some wiring problems and they are using the generator until they fix it, all of thing completely ruined my expectation. Downcasted, I was heading back inside but seeing two guards at lower floor made halt and retreat back up the stairs deciding that I should wait for them to go somewhere else.

It was getting very late and the tiredness finally got me and made lay down on the concrete floor hands behind my head and just stare at the stars above, and after a half an hour I start to doze off a bit and close my eyes, not really sleeping but close enough to it, but after a few minutes I heard another noise in the background of the generator sound, something very close to an airplane but it's quitter and somehow seems to be getting closer but I shrug it off and it doesn't stir me from my half asleep sate. then the noises fade quickly as it had appeared, a minute passes and I'm still laying down in the same position but much more awake now. the guards must be gone by now, and I should go back while I still can so I will get not in trouble on my first day.

And just when I was about open my eyes and go back inside I feel a very sharp needle like thing press onto my forehead, not really painful but disturbingly I can still somewhat feel the long needle go so deep into my forehead and even inside off my skull, alarmed I pushed away the thing that stung me thinking it was large insect and I open my eyes to look at the at the cause…. but I'm meet with a very huge wolf leaning over me in his…. hand? Is what looks like a needle gun that was connected to my skull a second ago….

He smiles and holds up his other hand…

'**'Ave!''**

* * *

I just stare at…Him? In confusion while he continues smile, then repeated more loudly this time making me jump and kick him just above his stomach.

He stumbles away bit so do I, he is in front the only exit from the rooftop blocking away my only escape route but I don't even move I just continue to stare my mind wanting to understand what I'm even looking at.

He holds a hand…or a paw to cover the area that I'd kicked and eyed me weirdly then he fixes a smile back again.

**''Ave! / Hello!''**

I feel my mind rings after he said that and I couldn't make exactly what he said, it's like he said two things at once, the feeling is making me dizzy and I hold I hand to my forehead and sway a bit but not cutting of eye contact with him.

He looks at me with intrigue

**''humanum est, non intelligere me? …/human, do you understand me?''**

I could make out two different languages in his words, one I understand and the other I don't.

Did I fall asleep earlier? This has to be a dream but the werewolf like creature in front of me looks so real that I'm not sure of that this is a dream…. Did someone drug me? The would explain the stinging feeling before but I can't think of any drug that makes hallucinate only seconds after taking it.

**''do you understand me?'' **he repeats again but only my language comes out of mouth this time.

The words completely out of sync with his lips

That and he's human like looks and behavers made me positive this a dream, I had those before.

Dreams that while having them I somehow knew that I'm dreaming, most of the time they turn in nightmares shortly after.

To make sure that that was the case I hold close my nose with my hand and try to breathe through and I feel panic when I realize that I can't breathe….

This action made the wolf grimaces then he holds a hand to his ear,

**''com, I don't if the lingua is working''** he glances at me **''well he kicked in the chest and he's doing this weird gestures with his nose, are you sure he at least level five?'' **

I blink… not sure of what to say I only think of the door behind him thinking of possible ways to escape not wanting to risk anything in case this isn't a dream.

Suddenly his eyes go wide and he puffs out hisses with sharp teethes bared** '' WHAT!?... Why didn't you tell me that before!?''**

His sudden change in demeanor made me go stiff and look with horror at him, only now realizing the huge size difference between us, and the fact that he's still holding that needle gun in his hand … paw thing.

When notice my stressful and worried look he tries to simile again even though it looks fake

**''can you…. come with me for a minute'' **he gestures to the side of the huge rooftop, I shake my head but look to where points anyway.

My eyes go wide as I'm meet with what looks like a mini spaceship.

**''ah…mmm…. please?'' **he tries again but I Ignore him still distracted with looking at the ship and its sharp design, baffled that I didn't even notice it from the beginning.

Shortly after I turned to the sound of him moving towards me but only having a second to see him stab what looks like a teaser to my chest and I fall and go completely limp. My mind goes empty and as I feel myself being carried. And hope that I'd wake up from this lucid dream soon or to at least wake up alive in first place.

* * *

I feel myself float in endless black sea that goes forever, It's so black that It's it looks like abyss is all over me. On top of that I feeling nothing in my body and limps. it's like am only an observer with only invisible eyes. I don't even breath or anything. ice cold fear envelopes me and I try to scream for help with my nonexistence mouth, it's then I feel a humongous being is watching me, I can't make the features but I can tell he is the biggest thing that I ever saw in my life. And it's looking directly at me, that made wish that I stayed quite…

* * *

I wake up with a jolt in a very dark place, the only light source is from the big closed door a few meters in the front.

I check my body to see if I hand any injures of sort and surprisingly there non

But that doesn't ease the fear I feel in my heart as the events before downed at me. I must have been drugged or something then kidnapped on my first day in foreign country…. Great.

I look around seeing if I could anything to defend myself but it's completely dark in the back and there in nothing the front aside from the big door, which if strained myself I can hear someone pacing and talking so close to the door

Making sure that I stay quite I stand up slowly from my sitting position and check for my phone and with a surprise I pull it out and check if it still does work, and it does I quickly set to silent mode and try to call the police but the calls don't even go through despite having full signal so with confusion and frustration I turned it off waning to save battery so I could try again at another time. After a few minutes of straying my eyes I could make out what looks like a metallic long stick put away in a box near the wall I quietly remove my shoes and start to walk on toes making minimum sound as possible, however when I got and tried to pull away the stick I accidentally pushed and the full box to the side and spilled some of its content on the metal floor causing a lot thudding sounds

''fucking….'' I whisper and right on Que the door opens behind me and large shadow loomed easily over mine on the wall and instantly I notice the two dog ears like on top of the shadow…. ''…hell''


End file.
